Lips like happiness
by Happy Saku
Summary: Le bonheur n'est peut-être pas si loin... Léger shônen-ai, Mello/Near


...

...

**Title** : Lips like happiness

**Characters** : Near et Mello, bien sûr

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi bouhouhou T_T

**Rating** : K+ (bah c'pas très joyeux alors bon…)

**Genre** : Drama/Romance, shônen-ai (super léger du léger hein)

**Note** : L'idée m'est venue vers 2/3h du mat' alors bon. Nan j'suis pas une déprimée d'la life, z'avez vu mon pseudo ? Moi j'suis joyeuse, j'aime la vie quoi =D

Ceci est la toute première histoire sur Death Note que j'écris…j'pensais pas qu'elle serait de ce genre, m'enfin.

Bref, je vous laisse lire.

...

* * *

...

_Je t'aime._

De mes émotions, je ne laisse rien passer. Jamais. Je me montre froid, distant, imperturbable. Je n'ai pas d'ami, je me sers des autres. C'est comme si j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même que je suis…insensible. Dépourvu de tout sentiment. Seul. Vide. Et pourtant…et pourtant si tu savais comme je peux t'aimer. Amour, amitié ? Je ne sais pas, ce sont des sentiments que je ne connais pas. Alors, je ne t'aime pas ? Si. J'en suis convaincu, au fond de moi-même. Tu es le seul qui m'ait porté attention. De toute ma vie, tu es le seul. L'unique. Qui s'intéressait à moi. Qui me voyait. Même si tu ne ressentais que de la haine. Même si j'étais ton rival. Même si tu cherchais à être meilleur que moi. Tu es le seul qui m'ait vu. Et je me souviens. Je me souviens de toutes ces fois où tu t'en prenais à moi. Parce que j'étais le meilleur. Parce que tu étais le second et moi le premier. Tu me blessais moralement et physiquement. Mais rien ne me touchait. Rien de ce que tu me disais. Rien de ce que tu me faisais. Car en fait, j'étais heureux. Heureux que tu passes du temps avec et pour moi. Même si c'était pour me crier dessus, m'insulter, puis me frapper, devant l'indifférence que je te montrais. Que je te montrais. Je n'étais pas indifférent. C'était mitigé. J'étais heureux de l'attention que tu me portais. Mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit autre. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Mon intelligence surdéveloppée ne peut résoudre le problème trop complexe qu'est…qu'est quoi, au fait ? L'amour, l'amitié ou…la haine ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus ? Non. Pourquoi ces doutes au fond de moi ? Tu es le seul à m'avoir ainsi troublé. A avoir raviver cette blessure trop longtemps enfouie : l'amour.

_Je te déteste._

Si étranges comme sentiments. L'amour, la haine. La haine, l'amour. Et si…ces sentiments étaient les mêmes ? Ils sont si proches, si semblables, si…différents. Détester au point d'aimer. Aimer au point de détester. Question obsessionnelle. Tu es l'inverse de moi, je suis ton contraire. L'amour est l'opposition parfaite de la haine. Comme le mal l'est au bien. Moi à toi. Nous. Nous impossible. Deux personnalités trop différentes, opposées…et proches. Et tu n'es plus là. Tu as décidé de partir. Me laissant seul. Vide. A nouveau. Ta haine comblait mon cœur. Et le blessait. Contradiction. Je suis seul. Vraiment. Pour la première fois de ma vie…

_Je pleure._

La seule fois où j'ai senti de l'eau couler de mes yeux. La seule fois où j'ai senti mes joues humides, froides et brûlantes à la fois. La seule fois où j'ai senti mes lèvres trembler. La seule fois où j'ai senti…de la peur, en moi. Où j'ai senti mon cœur saigner. La douleur. Tu étais le seul. Ses larmes n'étaient que pour toi. Le soir, la nuit, seul. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, pleurant, tremblant. Perdu. Un enfant. Dans le noir, plus rien pour me réchauffer le cœur. Rien. Le vide. Pour toujours. Car je sais que ne reviendras plus. Jamais. Il t'a eu. Ta chute entraîne la mienne. Doucement, sans cruauté aucune, les abysses les plus sombres de mon esprit me happent, m'emportent. Loin de tout, proche du néant. Mais…une douce chaleur m'envahit…agréable…réconfortante…Une petite lueur…je vois une petite lueur…Mes paupières se ferment lentement. Une larme finit de rouler sur ma joue jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres. Et je souris. Tel un enfant. Innocemment. Cette lueur, c'est l'espoir. Je suis certain que je te reverrai. Même si tu n'es plus de ce monde car…

_Je suis mort._

Et même maintenant, après ce dernier souffle de vie, je peux encore sentir, la douce chaleur sucrée de tes lèvres sur les miennes.

...

...

...

...

- Eh ! Eh le mioche, tu t'réveilles ?!

L'interpellé ouvre doucement les yeux et relève la tête de ses bras.

- J'te rappelle qu'on a un exposé à rendre pour demain, alors c'est pas vraiment le moment d'dormir !

Dormir ? Alors, ce n'était qu…

- Bon, tu bouges ?!

L'impatient n'est autre que…Lui…Mello.

- Raah je suis maudit ! Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ?!

Mais Near n'écoute pas les plaintes de son interlocuteur. Il ne les écoute plus. Il est juste fasciné par le mouvement de ses lèvres. Il passe un instant sa langue sur les siennes, l'esprit troublé. Il sourit. Sur ses lèvres, un goût fin, un peu corsé, sucré et amer à la fois. Du chocolat. Doux et fort. Comme Mello. Comme son nom. Comme ses lèvres. Alors, pour la première fois, il ressent une chaleur dans son cœur, une lumière. Vive et douce. Eclatante et belle. Il ne le comprend pas encore très bien mais…

_Il est heureux._

_..._

_...  
_

* * *

Bon beh euh voilà. Qu'en pensez-vous ? =D

Je ne sais pas si c'est pas un peu OOC par rapport à Near, 'fin par rapport à ce qu'il ressent quoi. Parce que j'suis plutôt partie du principe qu'on ne connaît justement rien de ses sentiments ^.^

Donc ben j'attends vos reviews et soyez sans pitié si c'est nul hahaaaa (ouais euh façon d'parler hein ^.^'')

Bref, dites-moi vos impressions ! =)

Saku.


End file.
